Our Love Will Never Cease
by Mia Deroch
Summary: A romance story about Ron and my made up char Mia!


Chapter 1  
  
Her pale, fair-skinned legs sauntered down the steps of the Hogwarts Express. The empty Hogwarts Express. It was mid-term for all the schools that taught Magic, and Mia, thirteen-year-old third year of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, was standing in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "This is so stupid." She told her, friendly brown rat named Critters. He squeaked merrily in reply. "Oh, why are you always so happy.?" She muttered under her breath. She was dragging her bags behind her in struggle. "I hate this! I want to go home! I might as well just go to Muggle school!" Her rat scampered into her pocket as a gaggle of boys and girls, about her age, made their way to the greenhouses. "They must have Herbology." She scanned their faces with her rich blue eyes. She spotted a young, fiery red-haired boy and mumbled quietly to herself "Dork.".  
  
At last she finished dragging her bags to the school, and was welcomed kindly, but cautiously by, a woman named Professor McGonagall. "Welcome, to Hogwarts! I hope you have a good time, for the remainder of the year, and you'll make friends quickly, I'm sure of it. But, enough chit- chat, we need to have you Sorted, if you'll follow me this way. Quickly now." Mia followed her down narrow, wide, tall, short, twisting, turning corridors. The walls were covered in beautiful tapestries and paintings, which normally in the wizarding world, moved, talked, and practically lived. McGonagall led her into a small classroom, which was deserted, thankfully on Mia's term, because she was just told to put on this hideous, ugly, tattered hat. "I have to put it on?" She stared unbelievingly at the teacher, and back to the hat. "Of course, how else are you supposed to be Sorted?" She replied curtly. Mia reluctantly placed the dusty hat on her blonde-haired head. Instantly the hat came to life, causing Mia to become very alert. The hat was talking to her, and she felt like her head was being looked into. Memories were being moved around this way and that. After what seemed like a century, it spoke aloud to her. "Hmm. very nice indeed. hmm. many talents. deep inside you. secrets" He emphasized the word, and Mia's heart sped up. Please, don't tell anyone.. Mr.Hat? She prayed silently to herself, and he suddenly announced her house. "Hmm. Gryffindor!" McGonagall smiled shortly at her and removed the hat from her, and caused Mia to sneeze. "My house. I'm glad, if he had put you in Snape's house, you have been doomed." Mia nodded at her, and McGonagall, gave her instructions to the Gryffindor Tower, and the password. "Be quick, unpack, and then go to the Great Hall. Dinner shall be soon." With that she dismissed her, and Mia walked out, slightly confused.  
  
About an hour later, Mia found herself in a large tower. She had got herself lost about 10 times. "This place is huge. Well," She looked at a set of stairs. "I guess my room will be with the rest of the third-year girls." She walked quickly up the stairs, and opened the door. There she saw six four-poster beds, aligned against the wall. She pulled Critters out of her pocket, and found her bed and put the rat down upon it. "I have to go to dinner soon, Crit, so you better be good." She sighed. "I hope I'll have someone to sit beside at dinner. I'll bring you some of my scraps, okay?" Before going down she changed into some clean clothes, not yet wanting to wear her uniform. Looking into a mirror, her eyes slowly filled with tears. "No, I won't cry! I'm not going down there all cry faced!" She took a few deep breaths and calmed her shaking body.  
  
The Great Hall was huge. People were all sitting in rows, on either side of four tables. McGonagall beckoned her, and Mia walked gingerly towards her. She banged on her glass with her fork and hushed the hundreds of students. "I am pleased to announce, a new student has come by us!" Everyone turned his or her heads, trying to spot the new person. "She has already been Sorted, and is in Gryffindor House! She'll be with the rest of the third years." She turned to Mia, and she walked out of the shadows, slowly, and she looked at all the faces in the crowd, and spotted the red-haired boy again. Her eyes darted around nervously, and her stomach was rolling with uneasiness. "Her name, is Mia Deroche! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Everyone, stood up and cheered, except a few at a dark green table. McGonagall pointed out the Gryffindor table, and Mia found herself a seat, alone, at the end of the table. "She looks quite nice," Ron told Harry matter-of-factly. "Maybe she'll be our friend." "Well, I'm not so sure." Hermione piped up. "I've heard bad things about her! She's from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Ron looked at her annoyed. "So? That means. what?" "Oh Ron, you are slow at getting information!" He sneered at her. "She was accused for-" Hermione was cut off, as Neville spilt his food all over the table. Mia heard a snobby boy's voice yell with laughs: "He can't even eat right! Look at him! He's still a toddler!". The green table filled with laughs. Mia felt sorry for the boy and rushed over to him. "H-here. let me help you with that." Mia took out her wand, and yelled: "Cleaniuptus!" and immediately, it looked as if the pumpkin juice was being wiped up by an invisible cloth, and all the food disintegrated into nothingness, and left a sparkling clean. Neville looked up at her, with a sort of dazed look in his eyes. "Th-thank-you." He managed to sputter. Mia forced a small, meaningless smile at him, and walked back to her seat, and only ate a few spoonfuls of soup.  
  
Mia lay in bed, with her hands behind her head and staring out a window, with the moonbeams lighting up her face. Critters was curled up on her chest and sleeping soundly. She couldn't sleep. The day kept tugging at her mind every time she almost fell asleep. The train. the Sorting hat. the red-haired boy. and his two friends. then for no reason Mia started sobbing silently. The tears fell off her red cheeks onto her silky pillow. Critters awoke, and looked at her with half-open rat eyes. He shook his head and walked over to her face, and squeaked in her ear softly, and comfortingly. He rubbed his head on her cheek, his whiskers tickling her skin. She smiled through her tears. "Thanks Crit." He curled up, and fell asleep right beside her head, and Mia drifted to sleep, with the red-haired boy invading her dreams, made them sweet good dreams.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mia woke with a start, as the sound of ringing bells echoed through the silent castle. "Mmm. must be the wake-up call." Mia moaned as she dragged her body out of bed. Critters remained sleeping, and Mia stuck out her tongue at him, as he snuggled in closer to her pillow. "Lazy rat." A bunch of other girls climbed out of their beds and rubbed their sleepy eyes. All but one girl with bushy brown hair, whom was already dressed and brushing her hair. She turned to look at Mia and smiled, then walked over briskly. "Hello there, my name is Hermione Granger. And yours is. Mia! Oh, is that your rat?" "Uhh. yaa." "What's her name?" "His name is Critters. I call him Crit." "Cute. Well, you'd better hurry, 'cause the teachers hate when were late!" Hermione rushed out of the room in a hurry, leaving Mia dumbfounded with her gaze staring at the door. "Right." Then why did you talk to me, dumb ass? Mia thought strangely as she slipped on her uniform shirt, and started buttoning it up slowly.  
  
She heard a bunch of commotion out side her door, and shook her head at it. She stared back at the room. It was much lovelier in daylight, as she could see a lot more in better light. The beds had silky blue pillows and sheets. The comforters were big, war, and fuzzy. But, disturbing her thoughts, the door swing wide open and banged on the wall, and Mia whipped around quickly. There stood the red-haired boy, Mia noticed he had freckles. He was wide-eyed, as Mia only had her shirt on, and was half-buttoned, with her bra (with cherries on it! Teehee!) And her skimpy little thong covering her body. He continued to stare and a blush crept over his face. His friend was behind him, and started trying to, obviously take him to the ground. But the boy just pushed him off and started to explain in a rush of words. "I'm sorry! I, erm, was wrestling here with my friend, and the door sort of, erm, banged open! I'm sorry! Very sorry!" And with that, he shut the door quickly and she heard him run down the stairs. Mia stared at the door, much more dumbfounded than when Hermione had talked to her. She shrugged at the incident. A lot of guys had seen her body before, why should she start worrying about it now?  
  
Mia finished dressing herself, and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her timetable and read what she had first. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Potions with the Slytherins. "Oh yay. How fun." Mia grabbed her bag and put the two books she'd need in there. Then she headed down to the Great Hall at a full speed run.  
  
~*~  
  
Mia entered the Greenhouse and instantly her nose was filled with the smell of dirt and plants. She inched her way through the door and a small crowd of students talking about quidditch, to the tables where they would learn about today's plant. She took her spot near the teacher, so she could actually hear. Then the red-haired boy and his friends came in, including Hermione. Then she saw his other friend. Was it? Could it be? Harry Potter? Mia looked at his scar again, and there it was. It was him. Mia opened her book and looked into, as they took place beside her. The red-haired boy was next to her and he look flustered about this morning's incident. "Don't worry about it." She told him as she flipped some pages in her book. He looked up at her. "About.?" "This morning. It was nothing. I wasn't the least bit embarrassed." She turned her gaze to him, and he looked at her. "Are you sure? Because I could always do-" She cut him off. "I'm sure. By the way, my name is Mia, what's yours?" He grinned at her softly. "My name is Ron. Ron Weasley." He put out his hand and she shook it. His hand was soft and warm, yet strong and had a good grip. She smiled at him and they continued looking at their own books. Harry muttered to Ron. "Who's she? Do you like her or something?" Hermione was right in the middle of them both, and looked very angry. "I'm very sure her does Harry! She's very pretty! Currently, every guy is talking about her! Even Malfoy!" Hermione stormed off right as Professor Sprout walked in and started her lesson. 


End file.
